Un sourire ?
by Le Chat d'Oz
Summary: En ces jours de fêtes, John et Sherlock découvrent dans leur appartement une photo encadrée par Madame Hudson qui les laisse un tantinet perplexes.


Petit One-Shot écrit à l'occasion des Nuits du FoF, qui consiste à écrire un texte sur un thème donné en 60 minutes. Pour plus d'information, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP.

Bonne lecture.

 **Thème : photo**

Les deux hommes étaient plantés côte à côte devant la cheminée dans un silence monastique, un air satisfait éclairant le visage du blond et une moue inexpressive lissant celui du brun. Il faut dire que Madame Hudson avait joliment fait les choses, avec ce petit cadre aux contours dorés et les branches de houx en ornement de chaque côté. Et la photo bien entendu, prise quelques jours plus tôt par la vieille femme dans les rues de Londres, où l'on y voyait les deux colocataires plantés sur un trottoir, emmitouflés dans leurs frusques d'hiver. John y affichait un sourire pincé sous des yeux exagérément ouverts et Sherlock, une parfaite indifférence. Comme à cet instant. Une jolie photo de famille pour égayer l'appartement sombre du 221B de Baker Street en ces jours de fêtes.

« Je nous trouve beaux, moi, affirma John avec bonhommie.

-Tu mens, trancha froidement le détective sans plus d'émotion qu'une pierre.

-Pourquoi je mentirais ? demanda son acolyte avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Tu es bien trop enthousiaste. Tu es toujours trop enthousiaste quand tu veux faire semblant. De plus, tu as une mine épouvantable sur cette photo. Tes yeux sont exorbités et tes lèvres sont bien trop pincées. Elles ne remontent que d'un seul côté. Le côté gauche. Signe classique d'hypocrisie. »

Le médecin pris une grande inspiration contrariée et passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de lassitude. Il connaissait bien les tendances de son ami à décortiquer les moindres petits frémissements de l'âme pour en avoir lui-même fait trop souvent les frais. Il devrait sans doute y être habitué depuis le temps. Pourtant, il se surprenait toujours à garder l'illusion fugace de partager son espace vital avec un être humain normal. Avec un être humain tout court, d'ailleurs.

« Tu mens, renchérit Sherlock sur un ton implacable.

\- Bon très bien, tu as raison, j'ai une tête affreuse sur cette photo ! bougonna John en laissant retomber mollement sa main. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas pire que la tienne…

\- Moi, j'ai l'air beau. »

John toisa un instant le détective en fronçant les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la photo.

« Tu fais la même tête qu'en ce moment. En fait, tu fais la même tête que tu fais tout le temps.

\- Où est le problème ? » demanda Sherlock en posant sur le blond un regard dépourvu d'éclat.

John leva brièvement les yeux au ciel face au manque d'effort notoire de son colocataire.

« Ça t'arracherait les lèvres de faire un petit sourire de temps en temps ?

\- Un sourire ? Pour quoi faire ? interrogea le brun en levant un sourcil perplexe. On sourit quand on est heureux. Or les photos m'ennuient. Alors pourquoi sourirais-je ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi… Pour donner l'impression que tu es heureux ? tenta vainement Watson.

\- Quel intérêt ?

\- Parce que les gens normaux aiment voir des sourires sur leurs photos ! Pour garder de bons souvenirs, tu comprends ?

\- Ennuyeux.

John ferma les yeux dans un profond désarroi. Cependant, un espoir fou le prit soudain et il se tourna vivement vers son ami.

« Bon, essaie pour voir !

\- Que j'essaie quoi ? De sourire ? demanda Holmes avec scepticisme.

\- Oui ! Allez vas-y, je te regarde. »

Sherlock étira ses lèvres sur sa peau pâle dans un rictus à donner le frisson, dévoilant ses longues dents blanches face à John qui observait attentivement la démonstration.

« Comme ça ? demanda le détective sans cesser de sourire.

\- Ca c'est une grimace, Sherlock. »

L'intéressé laissa retomber ses lèvres charnues comme si ses nerfs faciaux venaient d'être sectionnés et soupira bruyamment. Il retenta tout de même l'expérience en esquissant un petit sourire d'écolier modèle. Le médecin fronça le nez devant la tentative en se disant que ce faux sourire d'ange était sans doute plus effrayant encore que le premier.

« Et maintenant ? réitéra Sherlock en se dandinant exagérément.

\- Non… Non, laisse tomber » capitula John dans un dernier soupir de renonciation.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent à nouveau vers la photo qui ornait la cheminée, un air renfrogné froissant le visage du blond et moue inexpressive lissant celui du brun.


End file.
